Sailor Moon Love
by limited2gal
Summary: My first fanfic! Hope you all like it!   A NEW GIRL COMES TO TOKYO FROM AMERICA. COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE A SAILOR SOLDIER?  AND WILL OLD FRIENDS COME BACK...? READ TO FIND OUT!                         rated teen


S

a

i

l

o

r

:

M

o

o

n

:

L~ove

***~PROLOGUE~***

There was a simple bedroom with colorful toys and anime-stuff all over the place.

A girl who looked about 14 was sitting on the floor, humming.

A taller, older woman walked in the room with a rushed look. She yelled:

"Kiki! You crazy girl! Our plane flies off at 3:00! In TWO HOURS! **Get off the computer!"**

"_EEEEP!" _she squeaked.

"Waaaait! Noooo "

Her brown hair fluttered as she ran...

A girl with blonde hair and silly looking pigtails walked down a Tokyo neighborhood street.

A black cat with a crescent moon "bald-spot" walked by her side.

"Anything new, Luna?" said the blonde girl.

"no..." said the black cat "Luna".

"LUUUU-NAAAA... " taunted the blonde. (her face is like: **^ . ^**)

Luna: **?**

Blonde: "Hee-Hee! How's... Artemis

Blonde: cuz Diana...

"_**USAGIII!**_" the cat scolded!

"AaAaAhHhH!" someone screamed.

*a regular day?*

"Usagi! Let's check this out! TRANSFORM!"

"Right!"

*Lady...*

*Wake Up...*

A pink lady lie down asleep.

*Lady...

...Rosa.*

"Yes...

...Mother?" said the lady in the pink dress.

"It's almost time for you to become neo-queen." said an older woman with hair that was a blend of silver and yellow-blonde.

"Neo-Queen Rosa..." pondered the older woman, thinking of this "Rosa's" new name.

"I will be 'old' Queen Serenity."

"But...!" peeped the pink princess.

"Who will be the PRINCESS...!"

*...*

"Your little sister will...

...Yes." said Neo-Queen Serenity.

"...!" A silly red vain appeared visible on Rosa's head!

A much younger girl stood next to Rosa, daydreaming...

"! ! !" she seemed to say!

"Lady Bunny... No... PRINCESS Bunny... "

She giggled.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD!" she shouted.

"Yes!"

Lady Rosa ran off in a storm, tears in her eyes. (there's no real storm as in weather, lol.)

"Lady-Princess-Rosa!" shouted the queen.

"NO!" thought Rosa.

"Lady! Lady Rosa! Lady! Small-Lady Serenity..." the mother shouted numerous nick-names.

When she spilled out a long-forgotten name...

"CHIBI-USA!" she screamed.

"oh... OH-NO!" she thought.

"I... just" she murmured.

"Usagi-chan?"said Rosa.

"Yes... it's been a long..."

flashback: *take me home, time space key*

"...Long time?"

Both Rosa and her queen-mother had faces that were silly yet surprised and many other emotions mixed in as well.

"!"

Rosa's shock.

"Usagi? Mom is..." stuttered Rosa.

"...! Chibi..." mumbled Serenity in shock.

There was a moment of tension.

"WHAAAT!" exclaimed Princess "Chibiusa" Rosa.

She looked back for a moment...

Two pictures of the infamous blonde showed up in her mind.

One was of Princess Serenity. The other was of Usagi Tsukino.

"I'm THIS stupid!" she exclaimed. "Gah! Nooo!"

She paused.

"I... should've known..."

She reached for a picture of sailor moon.

"...that..."

She lifted the framed photo next to her mother from a distance, winking one eye, and compared the two figures.

"Mom was..."

She opened both eyes to see normal again.

"...no... IS..."

She got more tense.

"Usagi...

...Tsukino!" she gasped.

**~back at the palace~**

"Sis..." said a young voice.

"...where are you? SIS... Rosaaa? SIS ╬"

The voice continued.

"Hnn..." she pouted.

~back to the garden~

Rosa was still upset.

"Forget this..." she said.

She snapped off her necklace, letting the little pearls and gold chain-links fall off.

What remained in her hand was a little key with hearts and moons.

"I'm going to the 20th century!" she yelled. "Right now!"

"Sis!" said the young voice again! "I found ya!"

She ran down a path, leading to the garden that Rosa was in.

"Oh-no..." thought Rosa, "Its 'princess gourmet'..."

"Let's do this QUICK..." she said.

"Moon Key! Take me to Late 90's Ju-ban District!"

She raised the key above her head. Her pink, pearly dress fluttered.

A smaller lavender-ish figure was running down the path.

"Sis! Sis! **PLAY WITH ME!**" , she said.

She kept running. Suddenly she leaped over and gave Rosa a big cute hug! "Hnn ", she said.

Rosa looked surprised and shocked as she almost jumped, her shoulders and head changing position.

"Kousagi!" said Rosa to the lavender-haired cutie, "Get outta here! It's not safe!"

Kousagi loosened her hug and moved to the side to see Rosa's face, still clutching the rosy dress.

"But sis..." started Kousagi, "I always feel safe when you're near me. I don't want to lose you..."

As soon as Kousagi let go of her hug, Rosa leaned over and gave Kousagi a kiss on the forehead!

Kousagi looked surprised and a little confused. "... " she gasped.

When Rosa finished her peck, she stood up normal again, and gave a thumbs up.

"Remind me... how cool a sister you are, okay?" she said, "_...even copying my hairstyle! Jeez!_"

It was true. Rosa had odangos, or meatball head, only they were tied into pointy corn-shaped...things.

Kousagi in-fact HAD copied the infamous hairstyle. She had Rosa's interpretation of the hairstyle, only the corn-things were doubled on both sides. (So she had 4 odangos instead of 2.)

"ah..." Kousagi peeped. Suddenly her face changed from surprised... to cutesy-happy. "Hee-Hee!"

Kousagi smiled brightly and blushed. "Lets go to Juuban, onne-chan!" exclaimed Kousagi.

"Ko-Ko... " started Rosa.

"Yes..." began Kousagi, as they got surrounded by a pink ball of light, and teleported to Juban...


End file.
